Making Up For Lost Time
by crtjester
Summary: For Queenjewels....Post PD2, C&J romance, with a little extra thrown in here and there. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PD and/or it's characters. I get nothing from this but satisfaction. I am responsible for the storyline here only.

Chapter 1

* * *

Sweeping the entrance hall with a glance, Clarisse smiled to her granddaughter, the newly crowned Queen of Genovia. She was still a young lady, but had grown so much in such a short time. Clarisse was proud. She knew Amelia still had much to learn, for some things one could only learn with time and experience. Yet, for the time given her, Clarisse had moulded a very bright and very beautiful Queen for Genovia.

"Hello darling."

"I refuse to do this any longer, grandma." Mia jumped the sofa, landing beside her grandmother. Mia crossed her arms in front of her, and pretended to pout.

"Really Mia, what is this all about?" Clarisse was use to Mia having these little spells, and was unsure whether to laugh at this one or if it deserved a serious approach. "And Mia, next time you can walk around the sofa, please," Clarisse added, adjusting her glasses.

"I'm sorry, grandma, it's just that I refuse to do this any longer. I am not going to the state dinner tonight. I'll get Charlotte to announce I'm sick or something."

"You most certainly will go. Now, tell your grandma what is bothering you," Clarisse turned facing her.

"All morning long I had my hand slobbered on. Now, I have to go through the same thing tonight. I can't stand it, grandma. All those old men, kissing and I even think one licked me!"

"That would be Ambassador Pertz."

"Yes, well you know. It's disgusting." Amelia ran her hand through her hair, then rested it on the back of the cushion.

"I agree, that is why you have gloves, my dear."

"I know, but they make my hands all hot and sweaty," Mia whined, trying to make someone feel sorry for her. "Besides, all that slobber eventually leaves them wet."

"Yes," Clarisse agreed, "change them. Amelia, you have two ladies maids and Charlotte. Use them. I always changed mine several times a night."

"You did?" Mia was clearly shocked. "Grandma, I never saw you change gloves?"

"Exactly, but I did," Clarisse pointed out, "Olivia always had a fresh pair of gloves for me whenever I excused myself for a few minutes. I always wore them."

"Not exactly," interrupted a deep voice. "I know of a few times when they would come off."

"Only with you, love," Clarisse said, leaning her head back to accept a soft kiss from her husband.

"Joe, can't security do something?"

"No, Mia. It is custom to kiss the Queen on her hand. You're lucky, your great, great grandmother had to recieve them on her cheek as well." Mia made a slightly sick face. "Security could only do something if someone refused to kiss your hand."

"It never seemed to bother you when someone did not kiss mine," Clarisse interrupted.

"AH, no it didn't. I wanted to kill everyone who touched you, to be honest." Clarisse snickered at her husbands' words.

"Jealous, were we?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was." Joseph reached down for her hand, giving it the slightest brush with his lips.

"Why can't someone do that to me?" Mia motioned. "Can't you give lessons?" Joseph smiled at the young Queen's question.

"Amelia! Really." Clarisse sounded stunned. "What about Nicholas? He could stand beside you, you know. It does make a difference when you have a man at your side. Rupert would be beside me whenever he could, and after that, well Joseph was there, and once or twice Sebastian stood with me. He is very good at moving a line quickly," Clarisse stressed. "He'd be happy to do that for you as well."

"Like you said, being Queen is a real job. I just didn't realize how nasty it could get." Mia got up to leave.

"Darling, you just said a mouthful," Clarisse agreed.

"Bye grandma, Joe. Will you be at dinner tonight?" Mia asked as she walked toward the doors.

"No," Joseph spoke up quickly. "We have prior plans, unless you need us?" Clarisse faced her husband, questioning their plans.

"No, that's fine. Go have fun. It's nice to know someone will be..." Mia trailed off as she left.

"What plans?" Clarisse was curious.

"I thought that maybe you and I could run away for a few hours, by ourselves."

"What if she needs me?"

"We won't be far, besides, Clarisse, you need to let go. She is doing just fine." Joseph awaited her answer.

Finally, with a nod of her head, she consented. "Where are we going?"

"I would really like to take my wife on a stoll along the shore. It's going to be beautiful out tonight, there's a full moon, and we haven't been able to have much alone time here," he said, motioning to his surroundings.

"You know, I think that would be heavenly. I'd like nothing better than to spend the evening alone with you." She moved in, pressing toward him, reaching; when her lips finally touched his.

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir, can I get you anything?" Priscilla interrupted, accustomed to walking in on them like this.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can," Joseph spoke up. "Can you arrange dinner for Clarisse and I, we'd like to have a picnic on the beach this evening."

"Yes sir, I'll see to it. Anything else?" Priscilla waited to be excused.

"Make sure Charlotte knows where we'll be Priscilla, please." Just the thought made Clarisse feel better. "That's all, thank you."

Knowing he better take the chance given him, Joseph quickly rushed to the door, locking it behind Priscilla. It wasn't often they were left alone. Sometimes he thought their suite was the entrance hall to the palace. It recieved more activity by noon than the kitchen did all day. Slipping off his jacket, he came to sit by his beloved wife.

"So you have plans for this afternoon as well," Clarisse eyed him.

"No, no plans." He pulled her in close, nuzzling her neck. "Mmm, I just wanted to be alone with you, and I saw the opportunity and took it. What happens...will happen." Joseph took her sigh to be one of approval.

With a little rearranging, Joseph had finally gotten her onto his lap. She was such a tease here, and he loved it. She wiggled herself next to him, pressing her body into his as he grazed her skin with is fingers. His hand slid right up her thigh, squeezing the softness. "Clarisse?" Joseph mumbled inbetween her kisses.

"Yes love?"

"Tonight, don't wear pantyhose." Joseph looked into her eyes, showing her he was serious.

"Anything for you."

Although the air in the palace was cool, the heat in their suite reflected the hot summer sun outside. Joseph was sure she had left marks on his neck, for she had completely lost herself in him. This was the passion he fell in love with. The more he gave her, the more she edged him on.

"My love," Joseph said, pulling away slightly, "save it for tonight."

"I"ll have plenty for tonight." She pressed her lips to his again, reigniting the fire. Left breathless, he moaned into her mouth, wanting more, but wanting to wait as well.

"Clarisse, please, tonight..." He kissed her this time, unable to control himself. He kissed her with a passion so deep it could swallow an abyss.

Finally parting, she whispered, "I love you Joseph."  
"I love you too Clarisse."

"Tonight?" She stared into his very soul.

"Oh yes, tonight..."

"Then I'll be back here by no later than six?"

"Six..." he muttered, still entranced by his beautifully sexy wife.

Kissing the tip of his nose, Clarisse slid off. She stood, straightening the mess he had made of her. She could never be angry with him, no, never. After all, it was just as much her fault.

He was still transfixed on her curves, watching the way she moved, as she left the suite. Nothing was going to stop them tonight, he was going to make sure of it. Their time together was too precious. They had waited for each other for so long, and now that they were married, he intended on making up for lost time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Would you believe I had to bribe the new head of security to be able to spend some time alone with you?" Joseph watched her laugh and delighted in it. "Yes, well, I'm glad you find it amusing. Shades got quite a bonus today."

"Am I not worth it?" Clarisse questioned him, adding a hint of disappointment.

"Oh yes, my darling. What Shades doesn't know is that I was prepared to give him much, much more." Joseph eyed her as he sat down to remove his shoes and socks.

Clarisse sat beside him, taking in all that had been done for her this evening. A large, thick red carpet had been placed over the sand, and covered in huge velvet cushions and pillows. To the side sat their dinner, neatly arranged chinaware, and what looked like a bottle of champagn on ice. It had all been brought from the palace, which was just up the cliff from them. They were in a small cove, hidden from any prying eyes, including those of the staff.

Slipping off her sandals, she buried her feet in the warm sand. The sun was low in the westward sky, painting what looked to be a beautiful sunset. The only sounds were the waves washing the shoreline, and the few birds that flew overhead.

"I've never been here before," Clarisse wondered out loud.

"No wonder, it is hidden from above by the rocks."

"How did you know it was here?"

"It was my job." Joseph turned up the hem of his slacks. "I have walked the entired palace grounds at least a few hundred times. I've explored every cave and cavern, and I know all the good hiding places," Joseph admitted proudly.

"I had no idea..."  
"All to make sure my Queen was safe." Joseph looked her in the eyes, in her beautiful green eyes. "I did it all for you, all these years. Everything I did was for you."

"You're only reward was knowing I was safe."

"Nonsense, you know I was paid, and paid well. But, yes, it was rewarding knowing you were safe." He was almost whispering now, ever closer to her.

"I mean the only reward I ever gave you..." Clarisse crept closer, "I think I owe you for keeping me so well protected." They were only inches apart now.

"You owe me nothing, but I'll gladly accept any reward you feel you need to give me." Their two mouths pressed together, clearly intent on showing their love for one another.

"That was a very nice reward, thank you."

"That, my love, is only the beginning. I'm afraid it may take a lifetime to properly thank you."

"Mmm, I see," pondered Joseph. "A lifetime commitment. It will be a most difficult task, but I believe I'm up to it."

"I'm sure you are," Clarisse laughed at his disposition. "Oh, Joseph, I love you. I cannot say that enough."  
"I love you too, although I believe neither of us have to say it." He studied her face, her features, so soft and yet so strong. He ran his fingers down her cheek, teasing her lips, and across to the other cheek. "I knew you loved me, Clarisse. It was in your eyes. It was the way you spoke to me, the way you dressed for me, the gentle touches to my face, the way you watched me when you thought I wasn't looking. It was the way you danced with me, the way you rested against me and held me closer than any other." She layed her head on his shoulders, listening to his words she knew to be so true.

"How did you know I was watching you?"

"I felt your eyes, and the palace does have alot of mirrors." He felt her smile now.

"I loved to watch you walk the grounds.."

"Yes, I loved to watch you out there as well."

"I knew you were watching me."

"I was always watching you, even when it wasn't my duty," he admitted. He took her hand and traced tiny circles in it as they spoke.

"Everywhere I went the cameras pointed to me," she looked up to him. "I didn't mind, I knew it was you."

"How were you so certain?"

"Ah, well, I happen to know that there is no man brave enough to do that with you around."

"I see, you heard the rumors as well."

"They weren't just rumors.."

"No, no they weren't. Checking on you is one thing, but if I had caught someone really watching you, like I did, I would have killed him." Joseph half smiled at that thought.

"Joseph! Really!"

"Okay, so maybe I would have just poked his eyes out." He managed to lessen the charge as her softer side persuaded him.

"You came into my suite at night," she changed the subject as she readjusted to lie her head in his lap.

"You were awake?"

"Sometimes, but the first time I knew because of the lingering cologne."

"Security checks." He tried to sound serious, but to no avail.  
"I'm sure. Was I secure?" She half laughed at her reply, feeling so remarkably free.

"Oh yes, but not as much as I would have liked." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You are secure now, here with me, close to me, like this." His voice was an heir of romance.

"You like peppermints."

"That's no secret."

"You keep them in your trousers, front left pocket. I like to watch you take one out."

"Oh, I didn't know I had an audience when I did that, or I would have moved much slower in my attempt," he said, winking to her.

"I also like the way your tongue slides over your lips every now and then while you suck on one." Clarisse added, hoping to shock him a little.

"I'm ever so happy to hear that. Maybe you'd like to share with me sometime?"

"Mmm, that would be nice. I am kind-of hungry."

"AH, dinner. Dinner is served, madam," he said, pointing to the corner filled with delicious smells.

"Yes, let's eat."

As the sun lowered even more on the horizon, Clarisse and Joseph settled themselves together for a banquet. The two sat close, never having any time alone such as this. Marveling in their new-found freedom, silverware was replaced by fingers, each feeding the other much more than food.

* * *

The air was still and the night began to play it's music. Traces of light faded over the west, as pure moonglow took over. Small waves invaded the shoreline now, as the tide reached it's high point. Under the moon, the red carpet was now a deep, dark, royal purple.

"Walk with me?" Joseph offered her his hand. Taking one last sip, Clarisse sat the glass down and accepted.

"I'd love to."

"After we walk, I'm going to take you on a magic carpet ride." Joseph grinned ever so big at the thought. Even after all these years, he could not get enough of this woman.

"I can't wait." Clarisse raised her brows, looking to the carpet laid beneath her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"You know, I've lived here for most of my life, and I've never been able to do this." Clarisse splashed her feet through the water. It was cool and refreshing, almost a little chilly as they strolled northward on the shoreline. It felt good. "I suppose I haven't been able to do lots of things."  
"It's not too late, Clarisse. I'd love to make up the time with you." He squeezed her hand, folded securily around his. "Besides, I am the best tour guide of the palace grounds." He smiled at her, and she to him in return.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I can show you where Lionel got lost the first time, where Marvin drove a cart into the treeline, where Lionel got lost the second time," he announced, making her laugh, "where I caught Shades and Charlotte making out at..."

"Really?" she interrupted.

"Umhum."

"You didn't tell me that." He put his arm around her shoulders now, drawing her in closer to him as they enjoyed the feel of the water on their feet and legs.

"It wasn't too long ago, besides, they don't know it," Joseph smiled, raising his brows to her.

"You are sneaky."

"I know someone else who likes to sneak around...now as I was saying, I can show you several caves here on the shoreline, all of which flood in a storm. Shades likes to explore them, he's found a few interesting things that have washed up in them."

"Like?"  
"He's found a doll, needless to say she had drowned," he added, trying to sound funny. "We gave her a burial service and all."

"I had no idea my security force was so warm-hearted." Clarisse could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"You'd be surprised. They are a good bunch, Clarisse. They make merry occasionally, but it's needed to help lighten the load." He sounded more serious this time.

"I can understand that."

"Shades found a message in a bottle once."

"People actually do that?" She was realizing there was much more to life than a tiara.

"Oh yes, love. People do all sorts of things you would think were only fantasy."

"Did he read it?"  
"Yes." He wasn't sure if she was ready to hear things like this.

"So..."

"It said, 'for a good time call Gwen.' and gave the number." He looked to her, wondering what her reaction would be. She stopped in her tracks, and was utterly speechless for a minute. Clarisse Renaldi let out a hardy laugh. She was so thrilled, she held her stomach, bent over with laughter.

"Shades found it amusing as well." Finally, she was able to contain herself, and caught her breath.

"I suppose he dialed the number?"

"To make a long story short, he wanted to but ended up losing it to the sea from which it came. Do you see those rocks over there?" Joseph pointed to a mass of rock, which had obviously fell from the cliff above. She nodded, looking to him for more. "Lionel got stuck in those, the first week he was here. His shoe is still in there."

"Oh, my. You all come down here often." She felt so relaxed as he shared with her.

"We make regular checks down here, also have a camera, up there," he pointed to a hollow in the rocks above. "This is an ideal place for anyone to breach the grounds. We better turn around, although the grounds cover another two miles north." He turned, switching his arm around her as she too turned. I was walking down here late one evening, about 15 years ago. Suddenly I heard the most beautiful sound," he said, watching her feet sink a little in the sand with each step.

"What kind of sound?" She was intrigued.

"It was singing. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen was there," he pointed up the cliff to where the rocks met with an open field. "She was singing." He stopped now, turning to face her. From the look she gave him, he knew she understood.

"I had no idea I had an audience."

"Would you have sung if you did?"

"Probably not."

"Your voice is lovely."

"Thank you. I know of someone else who can sing as well." She pecked his lips, and then rubbed his nose before she turned to walk again.

"Just when have you ever heard me sing?"

"In your office, late at night, several times actually."

"You never said anything."  
"Neither did you."

They walked casually, enjoying the serenity of the night. Clarisse lay her head on his shoulder, feeling the subtle movements of his body as he moved. His arm tight around her shoulders, began moving up and down her back, slowly, sensually. He rubbed his nose in her hair, occasionally breathing in the life that sustained him; then placing a gentle kiss on her head.

There were times when she would just close her eyes and follow his lead. It wasn't something she was use to, for as Queen she had always been the leader. Now she was learning to follow, and there was nothing more safe than following her heart. Her heart was in the hands of the man beside her.

Joseph watched the waves as they rolled onto the shore, slipping quietly up to their feet, and retreating just as quietly. He had never felt more content in his life. Up ahead lay their abode, and his body quickened the pace as his mind raced to what surely would be a memorable night under the stars. Even now he could feel his growing desire.

"In a hurrry?" She noticed the quicken pace. Looking up, she also saw the carpet he had layed for her. She smiled, knowing what was on his mind.  
"Yes. I am. I am very much looking forward to making love to my wife. Right here on the beach tonight." He honestly and proudly admitted.

"Joseph," Clarisse paused her movements, "is the camera on us?"

"No, not only did I switch it off, but I also locked it down."

"In that case..."

Clarisse turned to face him. She took a step back. Looking into his eyes, she began slipping out of the simple dress she had wore. Within a few moments, she stepped out of the fabric. To his delight, she was bare as the day she was born. She smiled to him, tossing him her dress.

"No pantyhose, as promised," she teased.

"No, I can see that." He smiled at her, a big, broad grin. "My God, Clarisse," he managed to say through his heavy breathing, "you are so beautiful, so sexy, and I want you like I have never wanted another."

"If you want me, then you have to catch me," she said as she began walking backwards, then turning and moving to a full sprint.

He lifted her dress, burying his nose in it as he watched her take off. She wouldn't get far, he knew. He could catch her, easily. Besides, Joseph knew she wanted to be caught.

When he had given her a good start, he took off after her. It was easy, like licking ice cream. He so enjoyed watching her, eyeing her body under the moonlight. His urge to taste her sweetness was overwhelming. Joseph sped up, now aching to reach out and touch her. His body took over, racing for his prize.

Several paces behind her he slowed. When he finally reached her, he scooped her up into his arms, still slowing his legs. She wiggled her body next to him, laughing and delighting in their little game.

Walking onto the plush carpet, he dropped to his knees, breathing heavy. He held onto her, not wanting to let go.

"Joseph, your knees."

"I don't care about my damn knees. Not tonight. If I suffer tomorrow, so be it. It'll be well worth it. Right now I want to play with my wife."

"Magic carpet ride?" She whispered to him before kissing him on his cheek.

"Mmm hum. Magic carpet ride, indeed." His lips caught hers, bringing them together in a smooth, solid kiss. Clarisse wrapped her arms around him as he layed her down, atop the huge velvet cushions. He tossed her dress to the side, using both arms to love this beautiful woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Loving him was magic. It was the thrill of surprise, the awe of something defying, the reward of having fantasy and reality together in her life. Joseph was pure excitement from it all, he gave more to her soul than she had ever received before. It was shocking at first, but with time Clarisse learned to accept and receive it. Joseph was teaching her how to give it back. The love they shared made it very easy.

The cool night breeze, the soft moon glow, the feel of the velvet cushions all were wonderful to her. They did not compare with Joseph's touch, which ran much deeper than her skin. His touch was electrifying; no matter where it originated, whether it be from his fingers, or chest, or lips, or manhood. It all sent shocks of pure pleasure through her. Just one touch from him, and she would be at his mercy.

Loving her was so easy, so right. Joseph need not have to think about what he was doing, somehow his body knew, it connected with hers on a much higher level than even he could comprehend. He lost all focus on the world around him from just her scent. It was intoxicating, more so than any drink or drug he could fathom. It made him dizzy. His head would spin in a world of pure bliss. Then it would mix with her movements; those sometimes gentle, sometimes rough movements that created the deepest heat sensations from the friction she created. All he could do was plead for more.

Joseph covered her, she held him there, keeping her warm from the cool night air. She refused to let go, not that he minded or wanted. Clarisse loved the weight of his body pressing into hers. She loved his head on her shoulder, buried into her neck. Oh how his warm breath teased her. Clarisse would wrap her legs around his, bending her knees to fold around his, hold them so his pelvis would be tight against her. One arm security around his neck as the other locked around his waist. He returned the security with both arms firmly around her body, holding her like she would blow away with the next wind.

"There's a blanket," he finally spoke sometime very late into the night.

"Um, I have one, thank you. Unless you mind?"

"Not at all, I was just wandering if you were cold." Joseph snuggled into her neck more.

"No, how could I be? Besides, I can make love to my husband under a blanket anytime. Moonlight isn't an option we have all too often," she whispered as his ear became close to her mouth.

"I hope you like..."

"Very much, thank you love." She kissed the top of his forehead as she felt his lips go to work on her neck again.

* * *

The warm sun gently tickled her skin, waking the sleeping beauty. She found opening her eyes quite hard, adjusting to the morning rays. Looking around, she was alone, securely wrapped in a beautifully designed handmade blanket. The smell helped her eyes open and focus on the trays, obviously replacing the ones from the night before. Her lips curled in a smile, remembering their lovemaking. It had been beautiful, their whole life together was beautiful, and she wanted so much more of it.

Sitting up, she looked about for him. She caught sight of him, taking a morning swim. Clarisse loved to watch him, no matter what he was doing. To her he was the most magnificent creature on this earth.

Smelling the delightful aroma once more, she poured herself a cup of hot tea. It was still hot, obviously having been brought down very recently from the palace. She noticed the cup sitting, half empty next to hers. Watching him, she wandered how long he had been up, and just what time it was. There was no way they had gotten much sleep, so she suspected he had let her sleep in. He was coming back in now, having seen her sitting up. She continued to watch him, eyeing his handsome features.

"Morning darling," he said, dropping beside her on a towel. He reached over to kiss her, a sweet, soft good-morning kiss.

"Mm, morning. I had the most wonderful night.." She sipped her tea.

"Really?'

"Yes. Although it has been an interesting morning." She looked to him.

"Oh?"

"First I'd like to know how all this got down here.."

"Ah, no worries love. I wrapped you before," he answered, knowing what she was thinking.

"You better have. Second, I had a very interesting view of a handsome swimmer." She raised her brows at him, smiling.

"I see."

"And Joseph, who is that over there?" Clarisse was pointing now, noticing a figure some distance down the shore.

"Oh, that's just Shades. He takes his morning run down here, making security checks along the way. Don't worry, I paid him enough to keep his distance."

"We stayed out all night." She could not believe her words herself.

"Yes we did," he grinned at her, happy to help her explore the real world.

"What time is it?"

"About sevenish. In a hurry to get back?"

"I think we have a little more time." Clarisse gave herself over to him once more, pressing her lips to his.

"Yuck..." she quickly broke off from him. "Salt water."

"Not everything tastes good, my love. However, I assure you the feel of the water more than makes up for the taste." He stood up, offering her his hand.

"Joseph?"

"Come, I can't taste the water on you if you are dry." She took his hand, allowing him to pull her up, exposing her body to not only the warm sunshine, but his eyes as well. "Ever been skinny-dipping my love?" Joseph teased her as they slipped into the water.

"I assure you, a Queen never skinny-dips!"

"Then my love," he said as he pulled her body next to his, "I shall just have to teach you the basics."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"How does it feel?" Joseph asked her as he moved his body around with hers in the sea.

"There's nothing quite like it. I do like it," she replied, "as long as you are with me." Clarisse ran her hands down his body under water. It was so smooth, so slippery, so exotic.

"Touch me here." Joseph guided her hands now, letting her explore the feeling as he relished in his own. Her breathing became deep, kneading his flesh along with his own hands. She could see the pleasure in his face, and it was just too much. Clarisse caught his lips, and again explored the salty taste, only this time loving the effect it had on her, on both of them.

Nothing was more natural in the world than making love in the sea. It's weightless atmosphere gave them an enormous advantage, allowing the two to unleash their passion completely. If not for air, they would have lost themselves in the depths for eternity.

* * *

"Joseph, we will come back," the concern clearly evident in her words. Clarisse looked to her husband, slipping on his shoes as he prepared to take her back.

"Any time you want." Joseph stood now, fully dressed. Taking up the few steps to her, he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Clarisse, I will never stop loving you. I want you to know that I am here, I always will be, and for as long as our bodies allow I will make love to you whenever, where ever, and however you desire. All you have to do is say so. I love being with you here, although you should know I have plans on showing you many more places and things you have missed out on." He looked in her eyes, watching them light at his words. My God, he loved this woman.

"That sounds so wonderful Joseph." She placed a simple kiss on his lips, leaving them touching as she rested her forehead to his.

"There is much more to come, I promise you that," he whispered to her.

"You are the only person alive who has never lied to me."

"I'll not start now." He held her there, gently swaying with the breeze, for a few more minutes. "It's time." He released her, silently asking her if she was ready.

Nodding, she took his hand and smiled. "I do need a bath."

"We both do. As much as I love the sea, the salt I could do without."

"Hmm, Joseph?" They began walking for the path that led to the nearest security office, where Joseph left their car.

"Yes darling?"

"I can promise you there will be no salt in our bath water..." She smiled big, looking at him in a naughty way. He loved it. Joseph squeezed her hand, acknowledging her suggestion.

* * *

"Grandma, Joe, you stayed out all night!" Mia gave them a motherly act as they slipped in one of the back patio doors.

"Mia, we are married." Clarisse reminded her granddaughter.

"I was worried. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry dear..." Joseph cut her off.

"Mia, your grandmother is old enough, and like she said we are married now. She shouldn't have to apologize to you or anyone," Joseph stated as he tried to hide his true feelings from her, "You need to get use to it. I intend on taking your grandmother to many places, and that includes staying out all night, maybe even all week." Mia stood, mouth gaped wide open. "Now, your grandmother and I need a nice, long, hot bath; preferably together." He smiled to Clarisse, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks. "Now, if you will excuse us..." He took her arm and made a quick escape to their suite.

* * *

"You should have been a little easier on her.." Clarisse slipped under the water again, allowing her hands to roam freely over him. He tilted his head back, sighing contentedly as he closed his eyes. She surfaced, wiping the bubbles from her face and hair. She was directly over him, barely floating in the warm tub, her body easing into position as the water rocked.

"Clarisse, she is Queen now. I know she still needs you, but she is doing so well on her own. Don't take this the wrong way, I am very happy the two of you have bonded so tightly, but Clarisse, she has to live and rule on her own." Clarisse crawled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know all that is true. However, I don't think that is really what's bothering you." She spoke with an ire of intelligence in her tone.

"Oh? So, what is bothering me?" He let his hand rub on her back, sliding over her warm, wet skin.

"You," she started, tapping her finger on his nose, "are jealous of her." He lifted his head at her words.

"What?"

"Don't start with me, Joseph. I know you, remember. I know you love me, and for how long you've loved me." She spoke softer now, in a tone she used when she made love to him. "I'm flattered you want me to be with you all the time, and don't think I don't want to be. I do. Oh, I do." She ran her hand over his cheek. "I am no longer Queen, but I still have obligations. Joseph, I like those obligations, well, they make me feel needed and still wanted, not by you, but by my country. I love those people, I just can't drop them. I don't want to." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want you to feel jealous of anyone. If you need me, I will be here for you. Whenever you want to take me away, I will go, unless there is some emergency of some kind. You know that. If I spend too much time with her, Joseph, tell me. Don't let it get to you. Please." She waited now for him to speak.

"Clarisse, like you said, I have loved you for so long now; it's overwhelming to me to finally be able to be with you like this. I lose sight of the real world. When we make love, it's just you and I. Clarisse, I want to stay there."

"I know. I feel it too. However we can't just disappear into a 'happily ever after fairy tale', all we can do is make this life the best we can." She kissed him, softly, deeply. "I think I know what's wrong. You, my dear, have lost most of your patience."

"You're exactly right." He nipped her chin. "I hate waiting, it's drove me mad over all these years."

"Hmm. I bet if I made waiting a good thing..." Clarisse trailed off, rising out the tub and reaching for her towel. "I bet you could have the patience of Job." Lifting his brows, Joseph suddenly became fully alert.

"Just how do you plan on doing that?" he watched her pat herself dry.

"Oh, for example, if I promise to make life here VERY interesting for you in the next seven days, every day, you could wait another week before having to whisk me away again." Joseph sat erect, his whole body coming to life with ideas.

"Just what do you mean by 'interesting'?" He smiled a very naughty smile at her. She wrapped the towel around her, heading for the door.

"Mmm, let's just say we get a new lock for our suite, limit the staff duties in here, ace the camera on our balcony, get rid of the guards outside our doors permanently, and maybe, just maybe we play musical beds, after all, there are a hundred or so unused ones in the palace..." She smiled to him, loving the look she left on his face. He did deserve more of her, and she wanted to give him the best she had.


End file.
